The invention relates to a device to adjust the swivelling of two mechanical parts and a method for making this device. The swivelling consists of an angular adjustment of a mechanical part with respect to another. This adjustment can be done in several directions. The invention can be used for example to adjust the swivelling of a mirror with respect to a mechanical support, where the adjustment has to be done with a precision of less than one angular minute.
There are known ways to adjust swivelling by means of mechanical devices that use a large number of mechanical parts such as cams and springs. These devices require a delicate adjustment procedure. The large number of mechanical parts furthermore tends to increase the mass and cost of the device.
It is an object of the invention to simplify the existing devices. To achieve this aim, an object of the invention is a device to adjust the swivelling of two mechanical parts, the device comprising a flexible coupling comprising bonder placed between the two parts and acting as a ball joint between the two parts and means to adjust the distance between the two parts, these means being located at a given distance from the joint.
Advantageously, the center of rotation of the ball joint is located inside the flexible coupling, thus giving a wide amplitude of swivel adjustment.
An object of the invention is also a method for the positioning of a flexible coupling between the two mechanical parts, wherein a hole is drilled into one of the mechanical parts and wherein the material of the flexible coupling is injected through the hole.